


Parts of ACoMaF in Rhys's POV

by Bookworm__4__Life



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Rhys POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm__4__Life/pseuds/Bookworm__4__Life
Summary: These are random scenes that I am writing in Rhys's POV for writing practice.





	Parts of ACoMaF in Rhys's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a post on tumblr by @azrieldeservedbetter about how Rhys probably freaked out about Feyre being locked in the manner

Rhys grumbles as the sun streams through the window and onto his face. Every nerve in his body is telling him to go back to sleep, after all he did wake up **twice** to the images of Feyre dry-heaving. Yes the shared nightmares were terrible, but the true torture, he decides, is that she had nothing left in her stomach to vomit, a terrible truth dawns upon Rhys: _She's giving up_ with that thought Rhys steps out of the prison of blankets and into the cold air of his room, he doesn't get very far as the sudden movement causes the blood to rush to his head. He sits back down, waiting for his blood to settle as he rubs the sleep from his violet eyes. Today he has a meeting to discuss how the Night Court economy is recovering from under the mountain. He knows trade isn't recovering at the speed he would want, but he wants to see how the court is doing as a whole.

He finally stands and trudges over to his chest of drawers and searches for a tunic. His eyes immediately catch on a black tunic, but today he's going for a more friendly look. He settles for a deep purple button-down. After shrugging it on however he finds that it's not right. Rhys leaves the shirt on while rummaging for another. He finds a green shirt that brings images of Tamlin's eyes from one of Feyre's nightmares that he can't bring himself to put on. A Dark blue one that will clash with his black pants. At the bottom he finds a light blue shirt he doesn't remember owning. Finally Rhys settles on the purple shirt he is wearing and his favorite black leather jacket. He moves to the mirror to tame the hairs he had ruined dragging his fingers through as he fought the urge to winnow to the Spring Court

"Rough night?" Mor asks as he strides into the kitchen of his townhouse

"Thats one way to put it"

He sighs accepting the cup of tea Mor is handing him. It's strong, good.

"In three hours you need to be at Polaris" She reminds him, they decided to have the meeting at one of the larger café's in Valaris, since none of them can fly and so walking to the House of Wind would be an unnecessary task for all of them.

Mor interrupts his thoughts by adding "And you have some paperwork to sign from the court of nightmares" He groans aloud and takes another sip of his tea. "Don't be a child" Mor chastises, handing him a stack of papers.

He sets the paper down on his desk with a soft thud and begins to work. 

He soon discovers that this type of work is impossible, as not only are these documents just over worded summaries of his last visit, but they were written by whichever of Kier's lackeys has the worst handwriting. Feyre even has better handwriting now. He stands stretching his legs and decides that since he only has 10 minutes until the meeting he might as well get going.

He starts the meeting and lets the shop owners tell their stories as he takes attentive notes. But eventually the shop owners finish and he knows it's time for the next section of economics to explain how their business have been fairing. 

"Thank you all for sharing now i'd like to request any rest-" Words fail him as a wave of fear and desperation fills him so fast he falls to his knees. The edges of his vision become fuzzy as he looses control of his mind. One thought fills his head _Feyre_ He winnows without thought to Mor as his mind is even more overwhelmed with the pure fear. _He 'd trapped me in here; he locked me up_ A growl he had no control over unleashes itself from his throat. 

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Mor is there, it takes him a second to comprehend her words. 

"He..lo...locked her up" It was an effort to remember words as his instincts overided him. His mate locked up, he was going to **kill** Tamlin. How dare he... His thoughts must have shown on his face because Mor shook her head. 

"You can't go get her" He has to stifle a growl at the woman who tried to keep him from his mate. But, she was right. 

"I won't **can't** leave her there." He feels his powers surge and knows hers must be out of control. Cauldron she's going to tear herself apart. 

"You can't get her...but I can" it takes a minute for Mor's idea to stick in his head with all of Feyre's pain plucking against the mating bond. "You wait in summer, break the shield and I'll get her" 

"Thank you Mor" 

"No one deserves to be trapped in their own home" A fire rising in her eyes. She grabs Rhys's hand and winnows him to the edge of the summer court, not trusting his powers.

He uses his outrage at Feyre, his mate, being robbed of her freedom to rally his powers and break the shield around the manner, so she could escape. And then nothing. What feels like hours of agony pass while he waits for them. He knows as soon as she enters the tunnel; the slight increase of her fear that made his heart jerk. But then he sees her and rage fills him. His mate, his equal reduced to the enervated woman before him instead of the goddess that she could be. He unleashes another growl at the sight of anyone else touching his mate. Mor steps in front of him and gently places Feyre in his arms. Some of his rage left him at the feeling of his mate in his arms

"I did everything by the books" Mor says. 

"Then were done here" Rhys gathers his magic to winnow, and sees feyre tense at the harsh darkness as it touches her. He sends a more soothing darkness. The darkness that soothes and watches as it lulls her into a fitful sleep. He arrived in the townhouse and tries to keep the darkness that soothes around her so she doesn't wait. He knows she could still go back to Tamlin, though his blood boils at the thought, and he can't risk his home being exposed. He gathers her more tightly in his arms, but relents his pressure. He hadn't realized how broken her body was along with her mind until he held her. She weighed too little,and he felt like he might break her if he holds her too hard. He steps onto the balcony, and tries to take his focus off her and onto flying, lest he drop her. 

He lays her on the couch in the first sitting room he can find. He would place her on a bed but this room is more open, more free. Additionally the mating bond is demanding he monitor her sleep. He watches her for hours, making sure each breath she draws is full, and each breath she releases is complete. Until he finally looks out onto the mountains of his court, and wishes he could share all of it with her.

He is snapped out of whatever trance he had fallen into when he hears her swallow. He quickly looks to her and is once again filled with rage as he sees the fear in her eyes. _That fear is because of you_ and with that thought the rage leaves him. Replaced by the kind of exhaustion that not only ruins his body, but his soul. 

"What happened" She asks. _My voice is hoarse, like I've been screaming_ Her voice adds in my head. 

"You were screaming" He answers her silent question first. "You also managed to scare the living shit out of every servant and sentry in Tamlin's manor when you wrapped yourself in darkness and they couldn't see you." 

Did I hurt any-" She starts, her voice still hoarse. 

Rhys interrupts her before she can even finish the thought. "No, whatever you did it was contained to you" 

"you weren't-" 

Rhys hates himself for interrupting again. "By law and protocol" He stretches out my legs that have become stiff from sitting for so long. "things would have become very complected and very messy if I had been the one to walk into that house and take you. Smashing that shield was fine but Mor had to go in on her own two feet, render the sentries unconscious through her own power and carry you over the border to another court before I could bring you here. Or else Tamlin would have free reign to march his forces into my land to reclaim you, and as I have no interest in an internal war, we had to do everything by the book." He explains. 

"When I go back..." Her voice trails off.

"As your presence here is not part of our monthly requirement, you are under no obligation to go back." He tries to rub the tension from his head at the idea that after all of this she might want to got back to Tamlin. "Unless you wish to" 

"He locked me in that house" She gets out, and Rhys almost looses control of his magic as his wings struggle to take form. He keeps his face calm however has he says simply

"I know. I felt you. Even with your shields up-for once" The pain of not knowing if she was ok was still fresh in his mind. 

"I have nowhere else to go" She said and his heart broke into even more pieces for her, but this al least he could fix. 

"Stay here as long as you want" Forever ideally, "Stay here forever if you feel like it." 

"I-I need to go back at some point" 

"Say the word and it's done" And those words were not a lie, he would take her back to that monster if she wanted, as long as she was happy. He crossed an ankle over his knee, to at least move his legs. "I made you an offer when you first came here: help me, and food, shelter, clothing... all of it is yours" He watches as she thinks his proposal over. _I've been a beggar in the past. The thought of doing it now..._ "Work for me, I owe you anyway. And we'll figure out the res day by day if need be" She looks off towards the sea for a moment. 

"I'm not going back" The words final. "Not-not until I figure things out" I watch her as she considers what she said. Playing with her left ring finger where the tan line of a ring lays.

The side of me that wants nothing more than to fuss over her summons a mug of calming tea, to soothe her mind and her throat "Drink it" I say handing it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was trash, well if you have any suggestions or feedback please comment.


End file.
